Difícil de Comprender
by Kim Hyo Ri
Summary: ¿A qué saben los labios de Kurosaki-kun? Orihime no debe pensar en ésas cosas porque es una niña inocente y un poco torpe, pero se para de puntitas y de un momento a otro sus labios están sobre los de él. Orihime no es tonta ni ingenua. E Ichigo no sólo piensa en pelear / One-Shot IchiHime.


**Disclaimer**: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Esta historia es de mi total autoría, prohibido el plagio

**Advertencias**: Quizás un poco de ooc en Ichigo, (es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, so, cualquier cosa rara en ellos, me dicen C:) ¿fluff?

* * *

**::Difícil de Comprender::**

Capítulo único**  
**

* * *

Orihime mira a Ichigo desde su asiento y suspira, mira su cabello naranja que brilla como el sol y se confunde porque su mirada, en cambio, es oscura. Ichigo es difícil de entender. Su piel es blanca, clara como la porcelana y llena de grietas, cicatrices y cicatrices que se esparcen por todo su cuerpo reclamándolo como suyo, cuando en realidad, a Orihime le gustaría que le perteneciera a _ella_. Se ruboriza al instante, y es que ella es una niña inocente y un poco torpe que no debe pensar en ésa clase de cosas.

_En besar y recorrer a todo Kurosaki-kun con sus manos._

Pero para Orihime es muy difícil reprimir ésa clase de pensamientos. Más aún cuando Kurosaki pelea y su ropa negra se desgarra y deja ver las cicatrices de su cuerpo color algodón. Más aún cuando Ichigo entrena y entrena, y su cuerpo no es el de un niñito, ya no más. Y Orihime tampoco es una niña. Por eso no puede evitar perderse en los labios de Kurosaki. Verlos y desearlos. Imaginar su lengua rozando su boca, el contacto dulce y suave, como la caricia que te hace sonreír de una pluma. Pensar en qué clase de situación se besarían, si sentirían la lluvia deslizándose entre sus bocas, enfriando y a la vez calentando todo; si sería un contacto tímido; o un accidente medio a propósito.

Orihime descarta rápidamente la idea de que sería ella quien daría el primer paso, porque Orihime quiere ser y parecer valiente y atacar, y no retroceder, pero le es tan difícil levantar la mano para hacer daño que llora porque no puede cambiar. Porque no puede ser como Kuchiki-san.

Kuchiki Rukia es todo lo que Orihime quiere ser. Rukia no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa y siempre es ella quien hace que Kurosaki se sienta un _poco_ mejor. No como Orihime que lo único que hace es preocuparle y preocuparle, y Kurosaki salta y saca su espada y tiene que ir a salvarla. No. Es Rukia quien siempre rescata a Ichigo, fue ella quien cambió completamente su mundo. Y Orihime agradece a Rukia, porque cuando ella apareció, Ichigo se convirtió en Shinigami sustito, y más tarde gracias a ello, Orihime descubrió sus poderes y tuvo la posibilidad de pasar tiempo con Ichigo. Entonces llora y las lágrimas mojan sus mejillas rojas, caen una por una, sin piedad y golpean y duelen, lágrima tras lágrima Orihime se ve como un monstruo. Porque ella aprecia a Kuchiki-san, pero también ama a Kurosaki-kun y _quiere probar sus besos_.

Entonces Orihime se encoge en su asiento en la escuela, rodeada de gente que habla y habla pero ella no escucha, porque para ella sólo está Kurosaki-kun, y se da cuenta de que es una pérdida de tiempo pensar en ésas cosas, porque ella es una niña inocente y un poco torpe.

* * *

Ichigo ve a Orihime Inoue tan lejana, tan lejana y a la vez tan cerca, a sólo centímetros que puede sentir el calor de su respiración.

Ichigo la ve reír y decir tonterías, ve la sonrisa entre sus labios rosados, la ve saltar de aquí para allá, pero siente que algo anda mal. Siente que debajo de ésa máscara de princesa —con el cabello naranja que ondea y parece el mar, con las mejillas coloreadas de carmín, los dientes blancos que brillan en sus habituales sonrisas, con su risa que suena como melodía, con sus chistes y bromas malas— hay algo, algo que le hace tanto mal y que Orihime se esfuerza en ocultar. Hay algo que está inquietando a Orihime.

A Ichigo nunca le ha gustado ver sufrir a las personas que le importan. A él le gusta proteger, ser la barrera de diez mil metros de acero reforzado que resguarda los corazones de la gente, le gusta que sea su espada y su cuerpo el que esté manchado de rojo y no el de los demás.

Ichigo carga con el significado de su nombre, que pesa y le dobla la espalda como una mochila repleta de responsabilidades. Pero Ichigo no se queja.

Sin embargo, cuando Orihime está en peligro, de una u otra forma, Ichigo siente que algo entre su ombligo y su cuello duele y se retuerce. Siente que su corazón late y late, como un reloj que va más rápido que lo normal y las agujas no dejan de correr y se vuelve molesto.

—Deja de estar soñando —le dice Rukia y le golpea la cabeza con un libro (o con su mano, no está seguro, porque los golpes de Rukia son pesados y duelen mucho).

Ichigo se encuentra a sí mismo con la vista fijada en cómo Inoue conversa y ríe —y finge que todo está bien— con Tatsuki. Se revuelve el cabello anaranjado y se levanta de su asiento con desgana para seguir a Rukia e ir a almorzar.

Orihime es difícil de entender.

* * *

El cielo se ha pintado de rojo y el naranja de su cabello se confunde con las nubes. A cada minuto el sol se ve menos, se esconde y se duerme, y la luna mira con ganas el cielo inmenso. Orihime no trabaja los viernes, entonces decidió quedarse a ver a Tatsuki practicar en su club. Sin embargo, cuando te pierdes en los pensamientos el tiempo pasa más rápido (Orihime cree que es porque cuando piensas demasiado te vas a otra dimensión donde los relojes vuelan y las agujas sólo son manchas negras) y pronto comenzó a anochecer.

Orihime suspira porque a pesar de haber dicho que iría a ver a Tatsuki se pasó la tarde con los ojos miel clavados en Kurosaki-kun jugando fútbol. Orihime piensa que es un desastre porque intenta no pensar en él y en sus labios, y lo único que hace es mirarle y mirarle y mirarle. ¡Y si pudieran leer sus pensamientos! Oh, sería terrible. Orihime se aprieta las mejillas rojas suavemente y piensa que de seguro ya estaría en la cárcel por _acoso mental_.

Está tan concentrada pensando en cómo piensa en Kurosaki que no oye los pasos detrás suyo. Está tan concentrada imaginando los labios del Shinigami sustito que cualquier sonido se vuelve mudo, y otra vez sólo están ella y su Kurosaki-kun, otra vez se ha ido a la otra dimensión dónde las horas son segundos y el paisaje no existe.

—¡Inoue! —Orihime da un pequeñísimo salto y se estremece al reconocer ésa voz tan masculina, tan profunda, ésa voz en la que su nombre suena como una ilusión, un sueño del que no quiere despertar—. Qué alivio que te encuentro, es tarde y te has marchado sola. Sí que eres descuidada.

—K-Kurosaki-kun… —su voz suena como un suspiro y Orihime se reprocha internamente por sonar tan débil, tan indefensa. Le mira de reojo, porque Ichigo se ha colocado junto a ella y ha comenzado a caminar a su ritmo, y no puede evitar distraerse en sus labios y en sus sueños. Aún no ha retirado las manos de sus mejillas y parece que está queriendo ocultar las lágrimas. Al menos Ichigo lo entiende así.

Los pasos de Kurosaki se detienen de pronto y su mano atrapa la muñeca de Orihime, con un poco más de fuerza de la que le hubiera gustado (pero a Ichigo le es difícil controlar su fuerza, tantas veces ha alzado su espada y tantas veces ha luchado que regularse se le ha vuelto un poco complicado). Sus ojos marrones, tan profundos como un abismo, como un hoyo que cae y cae y no tiene fin, sus ojos marrones que han visto tanto se encuentran con los miel de ella y su habitual ceño fruncido se desvanece poco a poco. Orihime no está llorando.

Suelta su mano con un poco de pena, porque ha sido impulsivo y ha asustado a Inoue, en su cabeza aparecen los recuerdos de aquella vez en Las Noches cuando su rostro no era su rostro y Orihime le miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y sudaba frío, él intentaba protegerla y sólo le causaba miedo y se sintió mal por ello, pero Grimmjow era como el hierro y a la vez tan insignificante y _debía_ vencerlo.

—Lo lamento. Creí que estabas llorando.

Orihime retira las manos de su rostro y otra vez se siente mal, porque como siempre Kurosaki-kun sólo quiere protegerla y ella le ha tenido miedo de nuevo. Orihime se había prometido _jamás_ volver a asustarse de Ichigo, porque él era bueno como el pan (y adictivo como el chocolate) y no hay razón para temblar ante él, claro a menos que seas su enemigo.

Ambos se quedan uno frente al otro. No hay nada que decir, nada que hacer. Orihime agacha la mirada porque le resulta difícil verle por mucho tiempo a los ojos sin sentirse un tanto mareada, y además no quiere perderse en el mar de su mirar, ¿cómo haría para volver? Ichigo busca sus ojos, pero se encuentra con el naranja de su cabello. Se queda viéndole la cabeza, sin saber realmente qué hacer, en el fondo esperando a que vuelva a alzar el rostro.

El cielo se ha terminado de pintar de negro. Las estrellas brillan tan lejanas, resplandecen y se sienten a centímetros y a Kurosaki le recuerda a Inoue. El silencio se siente en el aire y se puede tocar. La brisa se desliza entre sus ropas, y por un momento la cabellera de Orihime se ha ido hacia adelante y se ha mezclado con la de él. Los grillos comienzan su canto, nota tras nota, la melodía se funde en la noche. Inoue no puede dejar de pensar en el _sabor de los labios de Kurosaki_.

Orihime no debe pensar en ésas cosas porque es una niña inocente y un poco torpe, pero se para de puntitas y de un momento a otro sus labios están sobre los de él.

Orihime no es tonta ni ingenua.

E Ichigo no sólo piensa en pelear.

Kurosaki se sorprende al instante. Siente la calidez de sus labios, una sensación agradable le invade por completo, le llena el cuerpo y el corazón, que no deja de latir rapidísimo. Lleva las manos al rostro de Inoue, siente la tibieza y suavidad de sus mejillas y las aprieta con delicadeza. Orihime se ha quedado pasmada e inconscientemente recuesta sus palmas en el pecho de Kurosaki-kun. Su cuerpo se siente tan cerca del suyo, puede oír los latidos de su corazón, puede sentir la calidez de su piel color algodón contra su cara, puede sentir su lengua entrando sin permiso en su boca, pero no se queja, no tiene miedo.

Los grillos cantan una canción de amor y Orihime lleva sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kurosaki mientras éste la abraza por la cintura. El viento sopla y sus cabellos son uno otra vez.

Orihime se ha preguntado muchas veces a qué saben los labios de Kurosaki.

Si saben a naranja, dulces y agrios, tan coloridos; si son como las fresas y te obsesionas con ellos; si son en realidad como la sangre que tantas veces derramó, la sangre que tantas veces cruzó su rostro y manchó sus cabellos anaranjados; o si son fríos como el acero, si son como el hielo, tan hermoso pero tan doloroso; o quizás son como el fuego, que danza y danza refulgente, que te atrapa y no te deja ir, que te hipnotiza con sus mil colores.

Antes de que Orihime pudiera descifrarlo, sus bocas se separan para poder respirar como corresponde, y además porque ambos se han ido a la otra dimensión dónde el reloj sólo gira y las agujas no se ven, se ha hecho ya muy tarde para ambos.

Esta vez Orihime no duda en mirarle a los ojos y no teme perderse en ellos, ya se ha hundido en ellos y no hay vuelta atrás, el mar de su mirada se siente cálido y tan agradable que Orihime ya no quiere salir. Ichigo le mira por unos segundos y sonríe despacio, con calma, pero sonríe sólo para ella.

Orihime le devuelve el gesto tan sincero y tan feliz que podría reventar. De pronto cae en cuenta de sus acciones y se sonroja de pies a cabeza, toda su impulsividad se ha ido al traste. ¿Y se le ha respondido el beso sólo por lástima? ¿Por el simple hecho de hacerlo? ¿Y si en realidad no acarició sus mejillas tan suavemente, como una pluma, como lo hizo? ¿Y si había sido un sueño? ¿Y si-?

—Deberíamos volver juntos más de seguido.

Ichigo interrumpe de repente sus pensamientos y desliza sus dedos por su mejilla, llega a sus labios y los toca como queriéndolos probar otra vez, ansiándolos. Orihime sonríe aliviada y toda inseguridad desaparece de su mente.

—Por supuesto.

Sus dedos se entrelazan y sus manos parecen volverse una, se sostienen con fuerza, como si de alguna forma temieran que el viento los separe. La noche es sólo de ellos y comienzan a caminar otra vez. No dicen nada sobre el beso, no hay necesidad de decir nada. Hablan de cualquier trivialidad y ríen y sus hombros se tocan, se sonrojan como idiotas y son felices. Ya no hay preocupaciones.

Quizás no ha descubierto el sabor de sus labios, pero Orihime sabe que ésa no será la única ocasión en que los probará, y sonríe porque el tiempo sobra y no volverá a pasar tan rápido.

Ambos son difíciles de entender, pero se han dado cuenta de que no es una pérdida de tiempo intentar hacerlo, intentar comprenderse. Jamás lo sería.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Benihime y amoamoamo taaaaaanto el Ichihime que es mi otp :D Esta es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja así que espero ¡realmente espero! que les haya gustado. Se agradece cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva (siempre y cuando no seas troll), y eso, si sirvo para Ichigo y Orihime escribiré más y más de ellos hasta que mis dedos exploten C:**  
**Ay, es tan tarde y tengo tanto sueñoooooo asdfghj pero quería terminar esto sí o sí hoy. Está medio raro y el título mucho no me convence, pero me ha terminado por gustar el resultado final :w**

**¡Gracias por leer! **

**Benihime.**


End file.
